lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Struggle
Prologue: A Spark Of Hope On the far reaches of the destroyed Crux, a team of brave minifigs venture out to explore the planet chunks. They knew nothing of what had happened just 3 days before. They were from a nearby planet. They were intrigued by what they saw. There had always been rumors about there neighboring planet, one of the most told was of the riches contained within the planet itself; so powerful that it's sheer power could smash you instantly. That was not true, completely. One planet chunk, they saw the shiniest blue, red, and green crystals. They proceeded to land their dilapidated ship, they were from a poor world, and grabbed a blue crystal. They took it back to their homeworld, Galvus, a very active, volcanic world, and gave the crystal to one of their greatest builders, a minifig by the name of Betuor. He put it in the planet's power system, turned it on, and gasped at how one little crystal provided above maximum power to the whole city, that was a big feat since the planet only had one city. At that time, Betuor made a big decision; he took the explorers, all 5 of them, to see the city's leader. The leader was called Wilt Powers. He was a brave, smart, ex-warrior. He was the one who united all the minifigs, except the Lava Trolls, into one united group. After hearing Betuor's findings and the explorers' story of what they saw, he commissioned Betuor, along with the 5 explorers, to gather some minifigs and to set out for that planet chunk, now called Crystal Chunk, and set up a mining operation on it to gather the crystals to help end Galvus's poor quality of life. Chapter 1 It has been about a year now, Galvus, also the name of Galvus's only city, was thriving. The overall quality of life had improved 10 fold. They had built a very strong wall around the city to protect against the lava flows and Lava Troll attacks, the trolls hadn't attacked again since their last defeat 3 months ago. They had also built a nice port for their new fleet of spacecraft. After 2 months of mining, they had enough crystals for themselves to start selling to others. The trade started out as them traveling to other planets to try and sell their crystals, and sell they did. Word spread so quickly about their crystals, so fast in fact, they started to receive merchant ships from other planets, hence the need for a new port. There are also plans to colonize one of the planet chunks near Crystal Chunk. It is a big planet chunk that already is populated with trees and a few animals. They plan to call it Galvus II. Betuor is the mine's overseer. He manages the day-to-day runnings of the mine. He tasked each of the 5 explorers to a different position at the mine. Shermy, a skilled warrior, is tasked with the safety of the mine. Pahus, a geologist/archeologist, is in charge of the mining plans. He comes up with where to mine and studies the crystals. Quake, a veteran miner, is in charge of the actually mining operations. Fliry, a female adventurer, is in charge of exploring the surrounding area to find more of the crystals. Oxbolt, A seasoned builder, is in charge of the maintenance of the mine, to make sure it doesn't cave in. They all work together to maintain the constant flow of the crystals. In his spare time, Betuor still like to build new creations using the crystals that they are mining. He has, in total, made 3 new creations to assist in the mining on Crystal Chunk. Currently, he is working on a new kind of spaceship. It has a big cargo bay for the storage of the crystals it drills up with its giant drill. The idea behind it came from the new planet chunk they found a week ago. It is similar to Crystal Chunk except it is covered with savage animals. His new invention would eliminate the need to set foot on the planet chunk. Betuor was just finishing up the plans for the spaceship when he heard an explosion outside in the mine's quarry. He ran out side to see 5 small dropships land in the base and 25 space pirates jump out. Betuor, not being used to combat, being him a builder. He only has experience fighting Lava Trolls, although he only fought them thrice. Lava Trolls are very dumb, yet extremely powerful. Betuor grabbed his weapon, Shermy made him keep it in his office always, and he ran outside, crossed the walkway over the quarry, and went to the crystal storage area on the other side. He knew there would be other, more powerful warriors there. He also knew that Shermy stored a rocket sling there. It only had one shot, but the explosion should scare them some bad that they won't want to see what else he had. Betuor then ran outside, saw one of the dropships was still hovering low to the ground releasing it's last passenger. Betuor lined up the shoot while making sure none of his man would get hurt and he fired. The rocket traveled in the air for 3 seconds before striking the dropship. The dropship was bricked instantly, smashing both its pilot and the last remaining space pirate. The falling bricks crushed 3 more of the space pirates. Betuor shouted triumphantly, "There's more where that came from!" As soon as he finished saying that, a shot whizzed over his head. Betuor then ran along the edge of the quarry, glad he had kept his other weapon. Although Betuor's rocket didn't smash that many of the space pirates, it did distract many of the space pirates allowing Shermy's men time to get in some devastating blows against the space pirates. Quake had ran out of one of the mine's tunnels just a few minutes after the initial landing. He had came out just as the dropship was blown to bricks. He grabbed a miner as he was running by. He told him to grab one of the carts of explosives and bring it outside, we aren't going to let Shermy and his men have all the fun. Quake's radio just buzzed. "Hello. Can anybody hear me? What's happening?" Quake instantly recognized the voice, it was Fliry. He picked up his radio but before he could reply, Oxbolt was already telling her what had happened and to stay where she was at until it was over. Quake knew she wouldn't listen, he grown up next door to her. The miner then came out of the mine with the cart. Quake ran to him and told him to take the explosives and toss them at the space pirates. He then grabbed some explosives and charged into the fray. Betuor had run into a space pirate on the walkway. He then took his weapon, a spire, a short bladed spear, and went into combat stance. The space pirate had a weird sword, weird, at least, to Betuor. It radiated with blue energy like the crystals and was very sharp and shiny. Betuor didn't give it a second thought when he saw a bundle of explosives land on the walkway behind the space pirate. Betuor made a split second decision and jumped a stack of crates and then onto the other walkway right as the explosives went of and toppled the stack of crates and sent the space pirate and the walkway to the ground. They were smashed as soon as they hit the ground, the walkway was thirty feet in the air. when the crate hit the ground, it burst open and some more explosives rolled out. A stray shoot then flew into the middle of the open crate. The crate blew up in a fiery inferno taking out 5 more space pirates. There were only 3 left. A loud shout rang out across the quarry saying, "Attack!" As soon as those words started to ring out across the quarry, Fliry and her team of seasoned adventurers jumped down from all sides of the quarry. As soon as the space pirates saw them, they surrendered. Betuor then called Galvus and asked what to do with the prisoners. He was told to get them ready to be transported to Galvus. Betuor then relayed orders to Shermy so he could get the prisoners ready for transport and then went to check up on the rest of the mine. He walked over to Pahus's lab. It was mostly all there. He came in and called in to see if he was there. Pahas crawled out from under the desk. "Is it all over?" "Yea, I think so. They have surrendered." "Hay, have you seen Oxbolt. He left seconds before the attack happened. He probably was in the middle of the quarry when the attack happened." "I haven't seen him. I'll go check around. There's many piles of rubble out there. He could be buried in one." "Let's hope not." Betuor then left the office to go check for Oxbolt. He went to ask about a miner if he had seen him. He said he had heard about somebody found down in the mine, tunnel 8. He was installing supports when one of the explosions had caused a cave-in. Betuor then ran off down the mine to tunnel 8 and found a big crowd. Apparently, the miners story was right, Oxbolt was trapped under a giant pile of rocks. Betuor ran up to him, after pushing his way through the crowd, and said, "Is he all right?" A miner replied, "I don't know. His left arm snapped off while we were pulling him out. We can't even find his right arm. His head is also trying to fall off. I just don't know if he can stay together." "Well, get him up to the medic. Tell them that he is top priority." The crowd dispensed, A few minifigs in the crowd carefully carrying him off to the medics. Betuor went to his office to wait for good news. Well, at least, that's what he wanted to hear. Good news did come, eventually. Oxbolt would survive, he only had to wear a Lockjaw Helmet to make sure his head stayed on. He had lost his right arm, though. That's when Betuor had an idea. He started work on a new creation immediately. He was going to build Oxbolt a mechanical right arm. Since Oxbolt helped to keep up the mine and liked to build, Betuor built a torch into it for welding. He would also be able to use it as a weapon in case of attack. In six months, everything was back to normal. Betuor had finished Oxbolt's torch arm and his drill ship. The space pirates had attacked 3 more times, each more powerful then the last, each time defeated harder then the last. On the last time, they had used Betuor's drillship to destroy the space pirates's vessels that they had sent. Life was good. Good, until, the day, now called Mythranial Day, that they came. Chapter 2 The day was like all others. It was, in fact, a perfect, normal day. Things changed around noon. All of a sudden a bright blue light appeared in the sky. The light got brighter slowly. By 2, it had gotten closer. By 5, they could see an object in the light. It was similar in color to the light but was solid. By 7, it had landed in the middle of the quarry. The minifigs of Crystal Chunk were waiting for the ship. They were all armed and ready to attack. Then a strange thing came out of the ship. Out of the ship came 2 glowing, blue minifigs. Betuor was the first to step forward and greet their new visitors. The 2 minifigs before seem nice yet extremely powerful. "Well, hello there. Can I do anything for the 2 of you?" The first minifig stepped forward, "No, but we can help you. You have to leave here. There is an evil coming." "We can handle any evil that comes our way." The second minifig stepped forward quickly, "You have no idea what's coming. You will not survive if you stay. You are stupid if you don't take our advice." "Hey, you had better back off!" Just before they lunged at each other, the first minifig stepped between them and said, "Hey, he didn't mean it like that, now did you M-Z778? No, you did not. Let's keep this civil. If you don't want our advice we'll leave. Come on M-Z778." As they were leaving, Betuor thought he saw something, something that would make since later. As the two minifigs passed some crystals, he thought he saw some of the color drain from them. On board the ship, the minifigs were talking. "Oh, we can't save them all M-Z778." "I know that. I just wish he wouldn't have been so rash. It just makes me click." "I know that. That is why I can't let you warn them alone." "Well, let's get moving. Hey, thanks for the pep talk M-K447." It had been a week before the cloud came. They noticed it a day after the two strangers left. It was approaching slowly, systematically surrounding each plaent chunk it came into contact with. It wouls stay for about an hour then leave leaving behind a little of its self each time. It eventually reached Crystal Chunk. The miners on Crystal Chunk had little notice. Fliry had went to check on one of the cloud's last victims. Her report came in 5 minutes before the warnning came in. The warnning said that the cloud had ravaged the planet chunks and left behind savage creatures that looked like they were made out of the same purple cloub that had left them there. She also added that they needed to evacuate ammeditately. The warnning came a little to late. "Everybody, back to Galvus!" shouted Shermy while slinging his two longswords in a whirlwind. He was going to give the miners as much time as possible to escape. He was not going to let those purple cloud creatures harm a single minifig in the mine. Then a surge of giant spider creatures ran at him. He jumped at them shouting, "You'll never beat me!" Betuor was also fighting. He was fighting on the space decks. He was going to make sure everybody made it out before he left himself. His spire wasn't the best weapon but it was serving him well. He had smashed multiple purple cloub creatures. He spun around in time to shove his spire into a robot's eye. While to robot was trying to remove it, Betuor tripped it and jumped on top of it, ripped it's gun away, and shot it, bricking it. He picked back up his weapon and ran into the quarry with his new gun. Fliry was in the space deck's control tower. She was helping to direct all the transport ships get everyone off the planet chunk. She was also the first one to notice it. She was the first to see the dragon flying their way. She had to warn the others. Pahas was in the command room of the Planet Cracker 1, a drill ship. He had just heard Fliry's message. He knew he couldn't leave everyone to a dragon. He had the captain turn the ship around and speed up heading directly for the dragon. He then openned the cargo hold and lowered the drill, turned it on, annd then released it. The drill flew directly into the dragon's back turnning it into a falling pile of bricks. He then radioed Fliry telling to use the drills from the drill ships to attack the dragons. She told him that was an excellent plan and she would relay that message. Everybody was about to be off Crystal Chunk. They had only lost 7 minifigs in the whole attack. The last shuttle was almost loaded about to take off. The only minifigs left to get on were Shermy, Fliry, a traffic controller, Betuor, and 3 more miners. Shermy was making sure no purple cloud creatures got psat him. He was guarding the only tunnel from the quarry to the space decks that was left unblocked. Fliry and the traffic controller ran out a door behind him. The traffic controller ran on the shuttle while Fliry stayed behind to help Shermy. Betuor had found the other 3 miners. They were all moving throw the mine trying to avoid the purple cloud creatures from finding them. Whenever they found one they would attack it. The moving was slow. It would proably take 5 minutes. Fliry radioed that they proably had 4. They would have to speed up. They still had 2 minutes the reach the shuttle and were just 100 feet from the tunnel. They were making a break for the tunnel when a dragon jumped out from behind a pile of rocks. The dragon was blocking their path. Betuor openned fire on the dragon. He yelled for the miners to make a break for it. The gun wasn't having much effect besides pissing the dragon off. The dragon started to repeatedly shoot fireballs at him. Betuor was extremely glad that he was completely awake because he was doing moves to dodge the fireballs he hadn't done since he was trapped in a lava flow. Eventually the dragon tired of missing a moving target. That was when it noticed the 3 miners trying to sneak by. The dragon turned, ready the elimenate the miners, but as soon as it turned it's back, Betuor jumped onto its back, shoving the spire deep into its back. Betuor was planning on the dragon to destroy him as soon as he did it, but instead, the dragon calaposed on the ground, defeated. By the time Betuor recovered from the shock, he realised that spiders were starting to swarm the Quarry behind them. Betuor started yelling for everyone to head on down the tunnel. They ran as fast as they could and reached the platform where the shuttle should have been only to find it gone. Chapter 3 They were surrounded. Enemies were pouring in from all directions. Betuor was ready to take them all on, even though there was no way for him to win. Shermy was on the last shuttle with Fliry. "I can't believe we had to leave Betuor." "If we had stayed, the dragon would have gotten there and destroyed the shuttle." "I know that. I just hate having to leave a man behind." "Hey! What's that?" "I don't know." Betuor and the miners had fought valently. They had put down 23 of their attackers. They were no match for their numbers. Betuor had been stabbed in the back by a spider. Betuor fell to the ground where the spider pinned him to the ground with its leg. The spider was about to finish him off when one of the miners ran over with his pick-ax raised, taking off the leg pinning Betuor. Then the other 2 miners jumped on top of the spider embedding the axes deep in its head. The spider collapsed into bricks. An ape then jumped a building, landing in the middle of the platform, knocking the miners on their backs. The ape then reared on its back legs ready to pound the closest miner into the platform. A missile then whooshed by overhead, slaming into the ape. When the smoke cleared, the ape was still in one piece, but on fire. Then, more misslies wissed over there heads, hitting every single purple cloud creature on the platform. This time, when the smoke cleared, all of the purple cloud creatures were gone. "We got here in the nick of time, it appears." Betuor glanced over to see a minifig in an orange spacesuit in a white, black, and orange miniature rocket land beside them. The minifig hopped out of the rocket. After hopping out, the rocket grow smaller and disappeared into minifigs back. Betuor rolled over and blacked out just as more rockets and strange dropships prepared to land. "Thanks for the information M-K447. I'll send a mixed Nexus force battalion immediatly." "It's no problem." said M-K447. "I guess I'll be seeing you around." M-K447 then left the conference room. After M-K447 left, the minifig at the front of the table with the sweet shades pressed a button. The intercom then buzzed. "Yes, I want you to send one squad of Nexus Force Astronauts and 5 Nexus Talons, 3 filled with Sentinels, 1 filled with Assemblies, and the last filled with Paradox, all of them to head to the coordinates I'm now sending you." Betuor awoke inside a strange ship flying through space. It was strange because it seemed like a ship he had seen in a dream, then it hit him, He was in the ship that he saw before he blacked out. "We'll meet up with Assembly after they plant their device, then we'll head back to base." Betuor looked over to where the voice was coming from. At the front of the ship there was a minifig in high ranking looking knight armor and he was standing next to the pilot. "Hey, what's going on? Where are we? Who are you?" "We are are the minifigs who saved you. We are currently on a Nexus Talon. We are heading back to base." "Where are the rest of the miners?" "We are escorting them back to our base." "Why are we not heading to Galvus?" "Galvus is lost." Chapter 4 "Welcome new cadets, I am Nexus Naomi and I will be your guide to the Nexus Force and Nexus Tower, the headquarters to the Nexus Force. Questions? No? Okay then, let the tour begin." After only one month, everyone having joined a faction and learned all they could about the Nexus Force, it was like they were always a part of it. Betuor was a rank 3 Inventor. Oxbolt was a rank 3 Engineer. Shermy was a rank 3 Knight. Quake was a rank 3 Space Ranger. Fliry and Pahus were both rank 3 Adventurers. No one had joined Paradox due to their great distrust in the faction. They wanted nothing to do with the maelstrom other than destroying it to avenge the fall of Galvus. Now they were all trying out there racing skills against each other on the Vertigo Loop racetrack. As the came out from under the ship dock on the last lap, Oxbolt came out in first in his own custom designed racecar. As Shermy pulled up to oxbolt after finishing second, he asked, "How can that car of mixed-matched bricks go so fast?" "I just have a knack for making awesome racecars," said Oxbolt, shoving off the praise. "I guess your faction cars aren't as good because the faction leaders built them in their spare time." "You know Oxbolt," said Betuor pulling up after placing 3rd, "you should sell them." "Yeh," Shermy agreed. "You could make some good money." "Well, if you say so, I guess I will." After leaving the race and going to Avant Gardens picnic area to relax, Pahus had bought some BBQ Drumsticks and bags of Peanuts to snack on. After finishing their snack, Betuor stood up to make an announcement. "I have started working on a ship that can get us back to Galvus. It is still under works, but it should be ready in a few months time." "Again with the returning to avenge Galvus?" asked Fliry. "You know we are all sad about what happened, but there is nothing we can do now." "I agree with Fliry," Oxbolt said. "I would like to get revenge, but at what cost. There is no reward to make me risk that." "Well, I'm still going to ask the other survivors." ---- "Sure we'll join you. After all you did for us." "The rescuing us and all." "We'd follow you anywhere." "Thanks, Octus and Hagerd, you two are the only minifigs willing to avenge Galvus," Betuor said. "I'm glad to have y'all on my team. Your skills as Summoners can really come in handy," Octus stated. "Me and Hagerd both became Summoners because if we are ever in need of back-up again, it would come." "We'll be your back-up. We won't leave you alone like you never left us alone," added Hagerd. "We'll have to collect a lot of coinage to be able to finish building Galvus Avenger," stated Betuor. "I will go looking to see if I can find us some fruitful jobs." Betuor had just finished 4 hours of work on the Galvus Avenger. He was building it on his Nimbus Isle property. He was getting ready to leave when he saw he had mail. It was from the Nexus News Network. He had subscribed to it 3 days earlier to find a job to fund his project. He flipped to the job section. He found a listing on a distant planet chunk. It read: "Minifigs welcomed a combined Paradox and Assembly task force needed to contruct a new research facility." Betuor went and found Octus and Hagerd and left to start there new jods. ---- "3...2...1..We've got lift!" shouted Betuor. "Are you guys ready to avenge the fall of Galvus?"